Clean House: Cullen Style!
by VonThunder
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends forever. Only problem with three shopaholics in one small house: clutter. What happens when they star on Clean House? FULL of humor! You’d never guess the designers! Ok, maybe you would but still! All human :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends forever

Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are best friends forever. Only problem with three shopaholics in one small house: clutter. What happens when they star on Clean House?? FULL of humor! You'd never guess the designers!! (Ok, maybe you would but still!) All human!!

--

Chapter One

Dread  
Bella's POV

--

I always dreaded this part of the day...coming home. I always started panicking when my class had only ten minutes left, while the rest of the students were fidgeting, ready to go home. I had a very good reason the hate this part of the day. One word.

Clutter.

When you have Alice and Rosalie, my best friends ever, in the same _small_ apartment, you can't help things from gathering up. There's no problem with that...except _no one_ likes to clean. And that means...MESS!!

I gulped as I got in my car, and old, red truck. That, too, was filled with random junk. I slowly looked around; noticing shoes with no pairs, missing heels. And then there was last weeks lunch...Alice's salad. The smells assaulted my nose and I gagged. I would have to talk to Alice and Rosalie later...

I slowly drove down the road, taking my time. Because of how I lived, I was a natural procrastinator. I spent every moment I could out of the house, and if I had to come home, I drove slowly, way under the speed limit. Also, I procrastinated on cleaning. I wasn't the only one who did that, but still.

The apartment came into view and I shuddered. All the curtains were closed, not showing the filth within. I knew that if I thought that the smell was bad in the car, the reek in the house would knock me dead. Why oh why didn't I move out??

I hesitantly parked my car.

Stalling.

I built up my courage...or at least what was left of it. Most had already been destroyed. Or it had run away, which was a very probable excuse. No one liked our house.

I unlocked the car doors and took the key out of the ignition. Gradually, I opened the doors and walked up the driveway, towards the door. This whole time my head chanted, _Turn around! Turn around! Turn around! _ You can really see where I'm coming from if you know I'm hearing voices.

The gate to hell loomed over head. The wet breeze blew and brought a whiff of the rancid stench towards me. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! My nose screamed in protest. No matter how much I wanted to run away, I had to stay. Alice and Rosalie would never run away, so I had to be brave, too.

I gathered the courage and my hand tentatively touched the cool knob. I grasped it gently and turned. The door creaked open. I stared at my doom.

The rank odor knocked me over. Okay...not literally...but still. It _stunk_. I retched, but continued into the cursed house, tripping over the piles of junk on the way to my room. Or...my _garbage dump._ That was how bad this was. We needed help...fast.

I dumped my books on my bed since there was nowhere else to go. I jumped, landing on top of them, but I ignored the jabbing corners. I closed my eyes and remembered my room before Alice and Rosalie moved in with me. It was peaceful back then...I could actually walk.

Okay, before you get this wrong, I love Alice and Rosalie. They are the best. But they just made living at home...difficult. After all, it's their fault that my beautiful house turned to dust. Disgusting, filthy dust.

Ugh. I just wish that this clutter would disappear...

**Short chapter. Sorry. So will be the next few until I actually get going...**


	2. Important! Sorry!

Hello, all lovely readers and writers. I'm just letting you know that, unfortuantly, I will not be writing anymore. I've realized that being confined to just writing Twilight (Yes, that's all what I write) is very...dull. Most of it is very common, and has hundreds of different forms. That being said, I will still write, this time on , which is, I believe, just another branch of . I will have no limitations, and I can be more creative. I won't be flamed anymore about how my characters are OOC, or other 'junk'. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and hoped for more, but I'm tired of Twilight (To me it just seems like a junky romance book. There isn't any huge twists, etc. It's just vampires...). I'm very sorry...

Happy Fanfiction!

~VonThunder

(Yes, this was posted on my profile ;) )


End file.
